


命运之井 The Well of Urðr

by wheniseeyou



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniseeyou/pseuds/wheniseeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你将杀死你的哥哥，”女人伸出针一般的手指，冲着他的方向。“他的统治不会超过三个月历，你便将杀他篡位。就是你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	命运之井 The Well of Urðr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Well of Urðr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577176) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



当那个女人一路推开守卫挤上前时，他们正骑着马列队行进。

马受了惊，吓得两腿直立起来。她又瘦又小，像是用几块骨头几滴血勉强凑出的人形；黑色的头发散乱地披在肩膀；匕首一般的眼睛神经兮兮地闪着亮光。他的第一个想法是：这是对索尔的刺杀。或许这特维尼尔的暴民是偷偷沿着世界树的根脉而来，制造毁灭。

还没来得及思考，他便瞬间伸出了手。他魔法的冲击波击中索尔的胸甲，将他整个从德拉姆身上的马鞍上打了下去，摔进泥里。

“洛基！”希芙愤怒地大吼，“你干什么——”

心跳到了嗓子眼。他的手还举着，身后是希芙下马的声音。被站成一条线的守卫拦在道旁的人群像是一片怒火的浪涌，推前搡后。他怎么敢，他怎么敢。

索尔站起来，没有受伤。如果真想给索尔造成什么伤害，他想，那得需要一座山的力量吧。但刚刚有那么一刻，他却真的相信了，那让他感到灭顶的恐惧。他还没从特维尼尔的战役中完全平复下来，对叛乱和暗影仍格外敏感。

那古怪的女人发出一阵高亢尖利的大笑。“我只是带来了未来的消息，王子。”

“这里不是讲故事的地方，时机也不对。”

“但我千里迢迢将它带来。我走了很远很远的路。”

她踏过街上的泥潭凑了过来。他收紧了手指。他能感到索尔的目光盯着他的侧脸，里面满是疑惑。预言，这是他的领域，不是索尔的。

“你将杀死你的哥哥，”女人伸出针一般的手指，冲着他的方向。“他的统治不会超过三个月历，你便将杀他篡位。就是你。”

这一次，是索尔暴怒地冲到她面前。“你竟敢指责我的弟弟——”

“我只是转述天愿，我的王子。”

“把她赶走！”索尔大吼，头发上还沾着泥浆。震惊住的守卫听到命令，赶紧反应过来跳上前去。“我不想听她胡言乱语，把她赶走！”

他，洛基，直直坐在马背上。他看着那个女人被带走。人群自动为她让开道路，惊慌、恭敬，恐惧，就连守卫好像也不敢触碰她。这里的预言女巫并不多。上一个，曾化身一只鸟来到阿斯嘉德，闪着一双死寂黑暗的眼睛，预告了约顿海姆的陷落。那之后不到一年，两国大战爆发。

索尔拍了一下他的肩膀，他吓了一跳。“洛基，你还好吗？”

“很好，抱歉，我刚才——”

“把我打到了地上？”索尔笑着说。“上次你在弗利马翰河边这么做的时候，救了我的命。我不生气。”

“但克蕾茜达会的。她会抱怨你不爱惜你的盔甲。”

“反正她永远都在抱怨。”索尔微笑。

队列已重新排好，民众投向他们的鲜花被碾碎在马蹄之下。特维尼尔最年轻的公主坐在车辇之中，上面的铃铛在阳光下闪耀。他想转过头告诉索尔，你知道我永远不会伤害你，但又怕反而像是心里有鬼。于是他闭上嘴，把话吞进肚子里。

他们继续前进，众人警觉的眼神一路跟随着他，回到金宫。

空中，一只黑色的大鸟盘旋而上，翼尖在地面投下弧形的阴影。它张开喙，如同那女人的尖叫一样，发出一声长鸣。

***

特维尼尔的公主有着深色的皮肤，深色的眼睛。她坐在宴厅的首位。鲜艳的丝绸上绣了金线，罩着她瘦弱的身体，一头乌黑油亮的长发倾泻在背后。她缓慢而端庄地用餐，一双小手拣起蜜饯，低着的头一次没有抬起过。漂亮的脸就像粉刷过的墙壁，小心地古板着。

“真遗憾，她不会说我们的语言。”索尔说道。

他，洛基，微笑着抿了一口红酒。“怎么，你喜欢她吗，哥哥？”

“不！我是说，她很美，当然。”索尔赶紧加上一句——得体的外交礼节，虽说现在并不会有人在意。“但她一定很不好受，孤身待在这里。”

“你是指，这个征服了她的祖国的国家。”

“是的。”

“她有自己的侍女。”

索尔心不在焉地用手指蹭着桌面。“我们要把她囚在这儿多久？”

“等到她的父亲同意咱们父亲的条件。”众神之父已经要求特维尼尔的第三十九位统治者科尔呈上首府的金色钥匙，然后交出王位。“她是他最爱的女儿。他会妥协的。”

“如果他不呢？”

他耸耸肩，这样的谈话让他不安。“他会的。”

外面忽然起了一阵骚乱：人声嘈杂，大喊大叫，还混合着撞门的乒乓声。一个男人走到众神之父的王座边，耳语了几句。从厅堂的侧门晃过紧急派遣的卫兵手中闪烁的火炬。

预言之词已经飞快地传开。整个下午，宫殿门外都聚集着大批的民众。仆人畏缩着为他让路，低着眉不敢看他的脸，仿佛怕他将他们变成石像。

索尔在桌下攥紧了他的手腕。“不要理会他们，洛基。”

“我没有。我也不会。”

“我们应该来点音乐。”索尔的手掌重重一拍桌面，震得餐盘都跳了起来。“音乐！”

战争让他们筋疲力尽。这不是一场轻松的战役。特维尼尔是一片板结的土地，伴随着严酷的夏日和凶猛的风暴。她的人民都是无惧死亡的老练战士。而她的神，是有着金色双眼的巨蛇，没有性别。这个神明透视万物，冷漠无情，在每个月历循环伊始，都需要臣民献上血祭——而月历一共有四个。在弗利马翰河口，她的一个将军险些将长矛刺进索尔的喉咙。那些长矛的顶部都涂抹着从格里花蜜中提取的剧毒。那是一种只生长在特维尼尔的鲜花，只有女人有权栽种，再从茎部掐下致命的花朵。

“如果科尔不退位，他的女儿就会被杀死。”他说。而索尔看着他。

“父亲一定不会同意的吧？我是说，杀死她？”

“他会同意的。必须如此。”

“那个女孩知道吗？”索尔问。

公主已经用餐完毕，再次垂下了面纱。她直板地端坐着，暗色的眼睛目不转睛地望着宫廷的艺人，分毫不受周遭私语的影响。

“她一定知道，”他从桌边站起身，“她不傻。”

宫殿之外，混乱又起。阿斯嘉德的人民似乎对此深信不疑：他，洛基，将会用某种方式将索尔当场手刃。

***

早上，他在宫殿的花园中遇到了公主

“Estroc ludwyn，”他说。她惊讶地抬头看向他。“今天的天气很适合出门，不是吗？”

她朝他眨眨眼。如此近距离地看来，它们并不是完全的黑色，而是深沉的木料颜色，她的睫毛上附着金色的翅膀状的装饰。小颗的红宝石嵌进她的头发，更小一些的则装点了她的指甲。

“Estroc ludwyn，”她谨慎地回应了这句问候。“他们没告诉我你会说特维尼尔语。”

“我早些年学的。没有人知道。”

“除了我。”她微笑。

“除了你。”

她挪动了一下，让他挨着她坐在长凳上。“你怎么学的？我不记得我们向阿斯嘉德派遣过大使。太远了，你知道的。渡河也危险重重。”

“是你们国家的一只小鸟教会了我。它被囚在一艘船的船舱里，亡命而来。”

她笑出了声。那是愉悦的音乐似的笑声。“那跟我的经历差不多啊。”

“你并不是囚犯。”他说。但他知道，他们两个都不会相信。就算是现在，也有个守卫隐蔽在花园另一头。“他们对你的招待还得体吗？”

“我没挨打，没挨饿，如果你问的是这个的话。”

“但愿我们不那么野蛮。”

“不，我不是——”她咬住了嘴唇。“抱歉，我只是——只是很难适应发生的一切。”

“我理解。”

“人们都很友善。”她说道。刮过的风吹起她的面纱，她恼怒地抓住，索性把它掀起来别到了王冠后面。“我什么都不缺，但我得不到家乡的消息。我不知道那里情况如何，甚至也不能给父亲和兄弟写信，更不能见他们的使者。”

“现在什么都还没有确定。我的父亲很可能只是不想让你担心而已。”

“但一无所知更让我担心！”

“我会找他谈谈，看我们能做些什么。”

她压低睫毛窥视着他。他看得出，她在思考他所说的有多少是实话，多少是真心，又有多少只是交际的手腕。

“阿斯嘉德是个美丽的地方。”她最后说。“我们那里没有这样的山。家乡的山每隔几年就会开裂、喷火，有一次，火焰蔓延到了海里，将整个海湾变为了岩石。”

“但你仍然想家。”

“环境的艰难总能适应，”她说，“你甚至还会慢慢开始从骨头里渴望它。”

令人惊讶的是，这他能理解。他从来不像索尔。当索尔涉过山涧和森林，他脑中闪过的都是狩猎与追捕的规程：不利于骑行的地面状况、松散的石头、扭伤的脚踝和滑倒，还有可能的伏击地点。索尔不懂得欣赏烧焦的树木那荒凉而干净的线条，或是荒漠平原上孤独散落下的石子。毁灭亦有其美丽之处，他认为，只要你知道从何处着眼。

“你去过下游沼泽吗？”他问她。“那里有很多废弃的神庙。”

她摇摇头。“也许等这场战争结束，你可以带我去看看。”

“当然。”

等这场战争结束。他起身，用她族人的方式向她行礼。作为回应，她伸出手，用那闪烁着珠宝亮光的指甲，在他的掌心划下一颗五星。

***

希芙干练地站在那儿。“军队全都没有解散。不仅如此，传言还说，科尔已经下令再多造两艘战舰。”

“再造两艘也无济于事。”索尔说。“我们摧毁了他们整个北方舰队。”

“显然，他们的神谕指明，不要投降。”

“可我以为我们已经赢了——”

“你们不觉得很奇怪吗，”他，洛基，半坐半躺着开口道。一片羽毛在他的指尖来回翻转，他在思考要不要把它变成一只蝎子放进克蕾茜达的洗衣篮。“他们向他们的神祈祷，我们向我们的神祈祷。两方都在祈求胜利。”

“并不奇怪。难道我们要去祈求战败吗。”希芙一气之下扯走了那根羽毛。

“可只有一方能战胜。这意味着某些神比另一些更强大吗？”

“也许有些神不存在。”

索尔完全没在听。“两艘船也没法帮他们守住海湾。还有军队，他们能怎么样？我们之前在战场上打败了他们，这次也一定能。他们败局已定。”

“但上一次冲突中我们也损失了很多精良的战士，恐怕这不太明智——”

“如果是他们的神谕阻止了他们向父亲臣服，”他插话道，“那么也许直接从这条路来解决问题更简单一些。破坏他们的神谕。更改它给出的指示。”希芙惊慌地大叫一声，她手中的羽毛突然变成了一条大蟒，缠上了她的胳膊。“没有规定不允许这么做。他们也绝不会料到咱们会走这一步。”

索尔直起身。“我觉得那不光荣吧，洛基。”

“但如果成功了，咱们就能赢得战争。”

“我们并不能确定他们就会遵从撤退的指示——”

“他为了遵照神谕给出的战斗旨意，已经在拿小女儿的性命冒险了，希芙。”那条大蟒在他的眼神下化成了一缕烟雾。“对科尔来说，如果神谕指示撤退，能让他大松一口气。”

他感觉到希芙警惕的眼神注视着他。估量他。而他知道，过后，现在这个场面就会被用来针对他：瞧瞧我们的二王子，他们会说，瞧瞧他多么阴险，冷酷，不知荣耀。瞧瞧他有的是些什么本事，什么手段。

他想说，哦，如果你们宁愿以荣誉之名去把对方打个半死，那尽管去。反正流的又不是我的血。

“我想我们可以跟父亲提议。”索尔似乎很为难。

“不，”他说，“先不要。我们还不知道那个神谕的本性，也不知道该如何影响它。”

“或许公主知道。”希芙牢牢盯住他。“或许你可以去问问。”

在某些本能的层面上，希芙从来没能信任他。他冲她歪歪头，没有回答。

***

晚餐时，他起身坐到公主身边。今晚，她穿着一袭白衣，光亮亮的手镯像水流一样圈在她的胳膊上，黑发被编成精美复杂的发卷，用宝石别住。

“听说我的父亲拒绝投降。”她安静地说，声音被盖在了音乐里。

他一惊。“你听说了，从哪儿？”

她没有回答，只是伸出一只手，用惯常的优雅拾起酒杯，把未动过的红酒倒了一些在他的杯子里。“我想，这意味着我就要死了。并不意外。我出生时便被预言将死在远离家乡的土地——但预言也说，这将为我的国度带来和平。所以我没有怨言。可以陪我喝一杯吗？实现此生的意义，那并不糟，对吗。”

有一会儿他一个字也说不出来。

“你很吃惊。”她最后说道。然后，她意想不到地微笑起来。“对了，据我所知，在阿斯嘉德你们所受的教育是，每个人都可以决定自己的命运。但那不是特维尼尔的信仰。”

“特维尼尔信仰什么？”

“我们的命运早已注定。生命的道路已经铺就，我们只需将它走完而已。”

“而这些道路是由你们的神决定的，我猜。”他接下递过来的酒杯。“你们的人民全都情愿接受既定的命运？毫无异议吗？”

“并非全部。当然，有些人的命运不合心意，他们就会反抗。”

“你不必死，”他说，“如果有办法告诉你的父亲——”

她的手搭上他的胳膊，像是要给他安慰。“奥丁之子，你不明白。该告诉给我父亲的消息已经传达完毕——就是神谕，是天意。我无力更改。万物相连。在中庭，他们将我们视为神祇，但我们又有我们自己的神，有比我们更强大的生灵。宇宙以它高深的中轴运转，我们只能服从。”

“可如果一切都早已落定，我们又为何——”

“我不知道。”火炬的火光映在她发间的宝石上，将她的双眼染成了浅金。她推推他的酒杯，示意他喝下里面的饮料。“或许本就没有原因。”

他回到自己的座位上，却发现已不敢望向索尔的眼睛。头脑中太多的思绪纠缠嘶喊着争夺他的注意。他不禁去想那件事将如何发生：是训练中一次攻击的失手吗？未知的动机让他感到恐惧。未来，当众人再一次见证索尔比他更为敏捷、强壮，比他更配得上奥丁之子的称号，比他更勇敢，他害怕炽烈的嫉妒将会膨胀。他害怕他可能采取的行动。他想象哥哥戴上王冠。想象一个寂静诡秘的入口，黑暗的寝宫，明晃晃的匕首，或是藏有剧毒的药瓶，或是手心里绿色的死亡之火。

索尔友善地撞了一下他的肩膀，差点把他推到地板上。“你还好吗，弟弟？”

“好得很。”

透过整座城市的眼睛，他才终于看透了自己。一瞬间他看透了世界如何摇摇欲坠，以前为何没能发现？他看透自己是多么危险。

***

“你在干什么？”

所以，索尔找到了他。他躲在了梨树最高的枝杈上，在离宫殿最远的果园里。但仍然，索尔找到了他。

索尔好像不知道是该生气还是该松气。“你最好赶紧给我下来，洛基，否则我就把你给摇下来。我发誓不会手软的。你让我们活活找了整整一周！现在还在打仗呢！”

“我在为最近研究的咒语寻找原料。”

“我不管。”索尔瞪着他，抱起了双臂。“可是谁都不知道啊。你连我都没告诉。”

“我又不用事事都向你汇报。”

“我还怕你是被——”

他哼了一声，无聊地踢着树枝。“特维尼尔是不会抓我做人质的。你真觉得这儿的人会为了把我交换回来做什么妥协吗？不，他们才不会思念我呢。”

“你在说些什么？洛基，如果你不下来，那我可上去了。”

“你太沉了，会掉下去的。”

“不会的。”

他用眼角的余光瞥着索尔往上爬。恐惧又冲了上来。他怕会出事：一次踩空，一根断裂的树杈，然后摔到地面跌碎骨头。

“我看不出这儿能找出什么原料来。”索尔爬到树上，小心地挨着他坐在枝杈间。“你也从来不爱吃梨。你刚才说，阿斯嘉德不会为你而妥协是什么意思？”

“字面意思。你坐到我衣服上了。”

索尔稍稍调整了一下。“但你是王国的王子——”

“我是阿斯嘉德未来的弑君者。”

“洛基。”

“你不能否认。你听见那个预言了，半个城市都听见了。”他的声音轻快、淡漠，好像他们是在谈论天气。“你看见她真正的形态了吗？不，我猜你根本没注意。她是一只鸟，索尔，巨大的黑色的鸟，和预言了大战爆发与约顿海姆陷落的那只一样。上次她没说错，这次也不会。”

“洛基，你总不会是想说——”索尔收了声，拼命压住这个可怕的想法。“不。”

“我会杀了你。当你成为国王。”

“不。”索尔抓住他的胳膊，摇晃他。树枝上的叶子随之飘向了地面。“那不是真的。你不能相信那些东西，那只是——”

“你竟敢违抗神的旨意吗？”

“我们就是神，”索尔说道，“我们的话也不是字字成真。而且你不是——不是你说的吗，在对抗特维尼尔时可以人为改变他们的神谕？如果这种事可以做，那我们怎么知道这个预言不是用来陷害你，让臣民背叛你的手段？”

“让臣民背叛我有什么用？我无足轻重。更好的战略不该是让他们背叛你吗？这就足够倾覆阿斯嘉德，把我们分裂——”

“我不相信。”索尔坚决地重复道。“我知道你是谁。”

“是吗？”

索尔再一次摇晃他。好像这就是他想说服什么人的时候唯一的办法了：纯粹的蛮力。

“是的，”索尔说。“你是我的弟弟。你是——没有你我就不会完整。当我成为国王，你会在我身边，给我忠告，你会让我成为明智的君主。一切都会像我们一直想象的那样。没有什么可以改变。阿斯嘉德会接受你——因为你会帮助我赢得她所有的战争，将她从毁灭与争斗中解救出来，他们会爱你。也许这不会很快实现，也许要经过几十年几百年，但一定会的。我知道。”

他开口想要争辩。“索尔，你没明白——”

索尔的拇指压住他的嘴唇。这本是个粗暴地叫他噤声的动作，但不知怎么回事，索尔的目光黏在了他的嘴上。很长一段时间，他们就这么僵在原地，带着几分惊慌，像是眼看就要冲上某层巨浪的浪尖。

心跳了一拍。又一拍。

索尔像被烫伤一样忽地撤开了手。“你不该——你不应该听——”

他等待着。

最终，索尔挪开了视线。又一阵不知所措的沉默。这沉默仿佛延伸到了永恒的边界，仿佛自己无限循环，循环到褪色的阳光里，到稀薄模糊的地平线里。他被迫难忍地看清了他们之间的距离——那区区的几厘米。索尔的腿，他的腿，索尔沉重的呼吸，咚咚的心跳。索尔是那么温暖。成熟的梨飘散着甜腻暧昧的气息，浓浓地把他们包裹在正中。

暴雨要来了，他能尝到空气里的味道。然后他想——他第一次这么想，而此刻以外的未来，他也再不会有这样的想法——我希望我们不是兄弟。

他同情地看了看索尔难过的脸。“走吧，”他说，“咱们该回家了。”

***

宫殿里，女人们匆忙地奔前忙后。她们面容慌张，跑来跑去，手里捧着一罐罐药膏，一篮篮草药，一盒盒药丸，还有很多条干净的亚麻布。

弗丽嘉从门口看见了他们。她美丽的脸紧张得苍白。“洛基！”

“出什么事了？有人受伤？”

“是的。”弗丽嘉握住他的手。她的手指上还粘着黏糊糊的软膏，衣服上散发出阵阵药物的气味：苦，像余烬，温暖。“是特维尼尔的公主。我们还不清楚到底怎么回事，这儿没人能听懂她和她的侍女说话。她病倒了。”

索尔想拦下从身边跑过的一个姑娘，问些什么。他扼住索尔的胳膊，把他拽了回来。“不，别耽误她们。她们忙得很。母亲，我可以看看她吗？”

“我们就在等你回来。”弗丽嘉说道。“她在里面。”

火盆把房间里烤得闷热，他一踏进去，脖子上就冒出了汗。他们将她安置在了房间中央加热过的一块石板上，床单和她身上的睡衣都从四周搭了下来。她松散的头发乱成了结。戴着面纱的侍女们阴郁地站在一旁。自他走进这里，她们一动也没动过。她们只是板直了脸旁观，看着阿斯嘉德的侍女把浸湿的毛巾敷在公主的额头，用油舒缓她干裂的嘴唇。

他走到床边。他问弗丽嘉：“你们是想让她出汗退烧？”

“如果我们知道病因，或许能想出更好的办法。”

“是突然发生的？”

“对。就在今天下午。”

站得离他最近的特维尼尔侍女瘦弱得像根稻草。同其他人一样，她暗色的眼睛冷冷地盯着他，眼神里渗满了反感。特维尼尔皇室的尊贵图样雕刻在她的小冠冕上，她戴着它，仿佛戴着那至高的王冠。

“这是怎么回事？”他问她。她不说话。“快说，一定是出了什么事。她外出着凉了？还是阿斯嘉德的食物不合她口味？”

“你们的人占领了我们的国家。”

索尔抓住他的胳膊肘。“她说的是什么？”

他把哥哥甩开。公主躺在那张临时的病床上，发际下淌出一颗汗珠。

“你的女主人要死了，”他对那个女人说。“我相信这你也看得出来。如果你知道能挽救她性命的信息却刻意隐瞒，就是对她的背叛。你也不希望这么做吧。在这件事上我们不是你的敌人。”

“如果你们没有侵略我们的土地，她也不会如此。她会活很多个百年。”

“她依然可以活很多个百年。告诉我发生了什么事。”

“你无能为力。”

“我没准可以让你吃上一惊。告诉我。”

刹那间，她的脸因暴怒而扭曲起来，如同一张面具骤然撕裂。她向他脚下啐了一口痰。“Trafalwch。你无法让我吃惊。你们攻占我们的国家，打着和平的旗号，却唯独带来了战争。你们封锁了我们的港口，孩子们吃不到为生的小麦；你们屠杀我们的人民，盐渍我们的作物，践踏给牛羊放牧的草地。你们偷走了国王最年轻的女儿，我们的Diol-Wryn，命运之星，你们妄图用她推翻我们的国家。但我们不会屈服。你明白吗？只要我们还有一口气，只要特维尼尔在九大王国之中还剩一滴血，我们就会复仇。我们不会跪在你们脚下。”

索尔拽着他，想要把他从她面前拉走。“她疯了，洛基。她完全疯了——”

“她会死去，因为她相信这会将我们的国土从你们手中解救出来。”甚至当索尔把他从房间拖走以后，他还依旧能听见她在身后的高喊。“她吃了毒药。她会死去。这都是你的错——”

最后，是弗丽嘉砰地关上了门。

***

他不知道索尔是怎么把他带回寝宫的。他只含含糊糊记得没完没了的走廊、金色的大厅、佣人的通道——总之现在索尔关上了他房间的门，把他按到了他的床上坐着。

他还能感觉到她在他手上划下的五星。

“她刚才说了些什么？”索尔把双手放在他的肩膀上，是想安抚他还是想把他牢牢按住，不知道。“洛基。回答我。告诉我她说了什么。”

“公主，她服了毒。”

“什么？”

索尔在他身旁坐下，他几乎没有察觉。他，洛基，他在思考命运——支配我们的到底是命运本身，还是我们对命运的知晓？预言女巫告诉你，你的死会带来和平，于是你就去死；但如果女巫从未出现，如果你永远不知道这时你应当死去，如果你没有做好准备，那事情或许就会不同。或许你会活下去。或许你会有另一种命运。如果女巫说，当你的哥哥成为国王，你便会杀了他——是不是因为你预先知道了结果，才导致了这样的结果？还是，这就是你内心独自的选择？他低头看着双手，努力看向自己的未来。他想看见他会成为怎样的人。他怕极了。

“弟弟。”索尔说。

他不想听见索尔声音里的关切。“我们根本不该发动这场战争。”

“但特维尼尔是战略要地——”

“那不重要。”他从床上跳起来，浑身颤抖，心神不定。“我们本可以用外交手段收服他们，用某种条约进行谈判。”

“弟弟，”索尔竭力保持着耐性。“你怎么忘了，上一场大战里，特维尼尔同约顿海姆作战。他们把约顿的王国标识和他们的神连结在了一起，侵占我们的疆土。我们怎么可能和这样的国家结盟？他们会立时背叛我们。”

“但你并不能断言。哪里写着他们会背叛我们了？哪里预言了这件事吗？”

索尔瞪着他。“洛基，你现在头脑不清醒。”

“你为什么要这样评论我，好像你对我多了解一样？”他就像一头困兽一般走投无路，房间似乎在缩小，四周的墙壁把他死死挤压在缝隙里。他忍不住吼叫起来。“你总是这么信誓旦旦，索尔。但没有一件事能真正确定。你跟我讲我们的未来——你说，哦，事情以后就会这样，但你知道什么。你看不见我心里的想法。你怎么就能肯定，我将来不会毁掉你？”他上前一步，指尖点起了一团险恶的绿色火焰。“你以为我做不到吗？那我现在认真地告诉你，哥哥，我什么都能做到。”

“但你做不到这个。”

他大笑，嘶哑的笑声令他自己都感到吃惊。“你需要我证明吗？”

索尔一瞬间伸出手去。条件反射似地，他下意识合上了自己的手，把它撤得很远，让索尔碰不到，不会烧伤。那古老、原始，深入骨血的恐惧使他的身体等不及大脑的命令，便预先做出了行动。

一阵沉默。

“你看？”索尔最后说道。“在你的本性里，你不会伤害我。也不会让任何危险靠近我。”

“现在不会。但等你成为国王——”

“我还要过很多个百年才会成为国王。”索尔放下一只手，握住他的手腕，将他轻轻拉回床上。“父亲大概还会统治几千年。他身体强壮，也是个好国王。在我登上王位之前，一定还会遇上许多事情。”

“但最终，索尔，你还是会继位。这不会改变。”

“我们还有很多时间。没人知道会发生什么，现在去思考也没有意义。”

但他仍然会思考。他仰倒在被子上，索尔坚实的身体挨着他。他们看着天花板。

索尔还握着他的手腕。

“索尔。”他说。他们靠得不那么近了，因为他的哥哥翻过了身看着他。“未来——无论会发生什么，无论我们两个之间出现了什么——”他住了口，找不到合适的句子。“我想说的是，如果有办法避免，哪怕只是能够拖延，我一定会那么做。所以有可能，我的行动并非总能让你琢磨清楚。”

“我信任你，弟弟。”索尔毫不犹豫地说。“一切都信任你。”

他的心里像是解开了一个结。好像有什么东西自由了，就像被禁锢的流水。他感觉到索尔漫不经心地磨蹭着他手腕上脉搏跳动的位置，而他绝无防备地放松了下来。大概最终，这才是不可避免的结局，注定的终点，如同呼吸一样简单。

一个计划开始在他脑中成形。阻碍，耽搁，推迟——索尔还有几千年才需要成为国王。

仙宫深处鸣起了丧钟：特维尼尔的公主死去了。

***

那天夜里，他梦见冰。

他站在神庙里。很可能就是下游沼泽那些废弃神庙中的一座，只是光线不对，空气在他的舌头上太过纯净；冰霜爬过残破的地砖，在他的靴子下嘎吱作响。一轮冷清的满月即将升起。

他万分平静。他的袖管里藏着一把匕首；月光下，他的指甲里沾着淡淡的悚然的蓝色血迹。耳朵里传来高空疾风的呼啸。他能听到他的哥哥火热的脉搏在身边的房间里跳动——如兔子般惊慌，像个懦夫般瑟缩。他迈步向前，魔法也随之在冰冻的四壁上咝咝跳动。门外，一只巨大的鸟扇动黑色的翅膀，冲向夜空。

他发现，他在约顿海姆。

\---完---


End file.
